Dark Side of the Moon
by porcelain bird
Summary: At Hogwarts, Kurt and Blaine, two wizards with dark secrets begin to discover something dark brewing in the Wizarding World. They and their friends will be forced to question the differences of good and evil, and at times, even themselves. Glee/Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dark Side Of The Moon

**Rating: PG-13:** The rating will most certainly go up at some point in the story, but for now it is PG-13.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, swearing, and violence

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Brittany, unrequited Rachel/Finn

**Word Count:** 2,400

**Summary:** At Hogwarts, Kurt and Blaine, two wizards with dark secrets begin to discover something dark brewing in the Wizarding World. They and their friends will be forced to question the differences of good and evil, and at times, even themselves. Glee/Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Am I writing two other stories already? Yes I am. Is this story going to be 100 chapters with a full blown sequel? Yes it is. Is there going to be any sex in this story? No there is not. Am I absolutely insane for taking this on? You know it.

XxXx

"Hummel!"

Kurt groaned. Hearing his name uttered by Rachel Berry was never a good thing. She was usually trying to get something, and Kurt really wasn't in the mood for it. Hell, he had just arrived at the platform! He hardly had any time to readjust to being in school, he did not need Berry ordering him about.

"As I'm sure you already know by now, Puckerman somehow made Head Boy."

"Obviously." Kurt drawled. "That's the best gossip the rumor has come up with in a whole twenty four hours. But I knew in July. The price of living with Finn is putting up with his moronic friends." He inwardly groaned, instantly regretting uttering Finn's name, as Berry's eyes simply glazed over at the mention of her on again, off again boyfriend.

"Yes, well, that means we have a new Gryffindor Prefect. Blaine Anderson, do you know him?" Kurt frowned. Did Rachel not know him at all? He was rather offended. He made his indignation known by sniffing haughtily.

"Of course I know Berry. I make it my business to know of everyone in the castle, if not know them personally. Blaine Anderson, quiet fellow, Quidditch follower, rarely seen with anyone other than Wes and David. Am I correct?"

Rachel frowned at Kurt.

"Don't do that, it's freaky." She complained, crossing her arms over her virtually flat chest. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to turn off my brain and my memory so I can cater to your every whim. Dumbledore knows that I only live to serve you fair maiden. Seriously Berry, get to the point. What is it that you need me to do that regards Anderson?"

The small brunette let out an annoyed huff, one which Kurt ignored. He was not on fantastic terms with Rachel Barbra Berry. He respected that she had talent, but she always seemed too full of herself for him. She prided herself on her two gay, Muggle fathers, and often seemed to look down on Kurt. She very much agreed with the old school prejudices of the rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin, though that may have simply been because she hated Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray.

"I need you to train him."

Kurt arched his eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that it was your job to train him. He is your partner after all, and he'll be working with you for the rest of the year. I suggest you get to know him."

With that Kurt turned and began to walk off, but Rachel grabbed his arm, and began jogging along next to him, her long legs-exceptionally long for such a tiny person-working quickly to keep up with the tall lanky boy who wanted to be as far away from the bossy diva as humanely possible.

"Wait! Kurt, wait! I can't train Blaine! I want to be Finn's partner!"

Kurt arched an eyebrow at her once more. Of course. It all boiled down to Finn once again. She really needed to choose different ulterior motives.

"Rachel, Finn is dating Quinn. And he's the Hufflepuff Prefect, Brittany is his partner."

Kurt turned around once more and attempted to walk away, but Rachel Berry was a persistent little bugger. Merlin only knew what she would do if she were actually in a sticky situation in her life.

"I know that, but Santana switched with Finn so she could be with Brittany! So that means Finn is with you, and you two are stepbrothers, you get to see him enough as it is! Come on Kurt, just switch with me, please!"

The brunette rolled his glasz colored eyes. While her words were true enough, he was quite sick of Finn by this time of the year, he did care for the tall buffoon, and he didn't want to throw him to the quite literal shark that was Rachel Berry-who seemed to have no respect for personal or relationship boundaries.

"I'll buy you Licorice Wands."

Kurt froze, and then groaned. Damn her. Damn that Rachel Berry, playing on his biggest weakness. His love for Licorice Wands was the worst kept secret Hogwarts had, along with Santana's sexuality and relationship with Brittany S. Pierce.

"What exactly is it you need me to do?"Kurt asked in exasperation. He had never trained anyone to be a Prefect before, he and Santana had become prefects together, and the older Slytherins had told them it would be easier for them to figure it out on their own.

"Well patrol the train with him, explain to him what Prefects do, show him where the meeting is. You know, Prefect stuff!"

Kurt rolled his eyes again. Really, for someone who was normally so eloquent, her grammar truly went out the window when it regarded Finn. And he had thought she had at least one redeeming quality. Apparently not.

"Fine Rachel, I'll train Anderson. But don't expect me to make nice with him."

Kurt was a naturally kind person. He was very caring and compassionate, but he had long ago learned to guard his heart, and when two of his three closest friends were girls just as reserved and guarded as he was, it tended to breed a reserved and slightly moody teenage boy. But Kurt had a few legitimate excuses for being the way he was.

Turning around, he left a squealing Rachel Berry behind. Kurt said hello to every student he passed, addressing them by name. Just because he was reserved, and hated by a few prejudiced students did not mean that his manners need fly out the window. He was a polite teenager, he would treat his fellow classmates with respect, whether or not the reciprocated his feelings of mutual politeness.

Tugging his trunk behind him, Kurt easily lifted it up and placed it on the train. He had worked out a little over the summer, so the manual lifting was far easier for him. Fiddling with the pocket watch his father had given him, Kurt boarded the train, and began to make his way to the Prefect's compartment.

He was unsure as to how he felt about this year's Heads. While he was proud of Quinn, and had no doubt in her abilities to lead, he knew that her relationship with Noah Puckerman was volatile at best, and absolutely lethal with a dash of catatonic at worst. One could only assume that this year would be a disaster in the making.

Walking into the compartment, Kurt was surprised to see it already occupied. A closer look at the gelled back hair, and Kurt quickly realized that it was his new tutee, none other than Blaine Anderson himself. Kurt noted immediately that Blaine seemed to have grown half an inch since his departure last June, though it did not bring him up to Kurt's height quite yet.

"Anderson." Kurt said by way of greeting, and the new Prefect's head snapped up, the wizard's deep hazel eyes meeting Kurt's brilliant blue ones. He had been bent over a book, reading the words intently. Kurt saw that it was an Ancient Runes book. Interesting. Not many people Kurt knew would spend their free time reading textbooks over the summer, unless they had forgotten their homework. And Kurt knew for a fact that no summer assignment had been given out for that class, Mercedes had spent a quarter of an hour gushing over the fact.

"Um, yeah?"

Kurt tried not to roll his eyes. Students were just so eloquent nowadays, really, it practically unnerved him how attuned their vocabularies truly were.

"Berry decided that she has better things to do with her mundane life, such as chasing down my stepbrother. Therefore I'll be training you in the ways of the Prefect."

Blaine blinked at him, looking more than a little foolish as he did so. "Wait, you're training me? B-but you're a Slytherin." Really, if he had been any more confused, Kurt would have worried that he was breaking his brain.

"Yes, and you are a Gryffindor. I'm also a pureblood, and gay, does that bother you?"

Blaine frowned and shook his head. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but Kurt cut him off.

"Then if you can learn to let go of the small minded prejudices that have no doubt been drilled into your head, I am sure we will get along just fine. Slytherins are not all evil people with plots for world domination. Many Slytherins and former Slytherins fought on the wrong side during the Wizarding Wars, but I can't really be held reprehensible for what people did hundreds of years ago. Besides, right and wrong is a tricky subject to argue.

"Now if there won't be any more issues regarding my House. I'm Kurt Hummel. I've been a Prefect for three years now, without an idea why. Nor do I really have any clue what we're supposed to do, still to this day. Basically I've gathered that we walk around at night, and break up snogging couples. You can handle that, yeah?"

Blaine nodded silently, clearly stunned by the walking talking attitude that was Kurt Hummel. Many people were upon their first meeting.

Kurt nodded and sat down on the seat opposite to Blaine. "Well we'll be patrolling together in that case. Though with the amount of drama that goes on between couples and friends at this school is enough to spawn several muggle television shows, so more than likely we will occasionally switch. I have earned myself a reputation of being flexible, mainly because I simply do not care."

Through that virtual influx of words, Blaine seemed to have picked out only a few, and latched onto them, turning them over and examining them with something akin to confusion.

"Wait, you know what the telly is? But I thought you said that you're a pureblood?"

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if attempting to ward off a headache.

"You see, this is what I mean about assumptions. They're dangerous. And so is ignorance. Anderson, I know you cannot seem to grasp the fact that not all purebloods are evil and out to kill muggleborns, but try to get this through your exceptionally gelled back head. I value knowledge. It would be foolish of me to disregard muggles, because of some old faded out prejudices that I do not share in the slightest. I am no fool. So yes, I know how the muggle television system works, as well as the telephone lines, you may be shocked to hear."

Blaine frowned. He got the feeling that he had been insulted, but he was only mildly offended. Kurt seemed like the person who would easily rip anyone a new one, if they so much as dared to speak to him.

Of course, Blaine's theory was immediately disproved as Santana Lopez, the school's vixen, and the worst kept closet case, sauntered into the room, his hips swaying saucily.

"Thanks for switching with me Hummel." She said breezily, and Kurt nodded curtly in response, pulling out a book from his satchel. "Sorry to pull that on you last minute. At least you weren't saddled with the Walking Mouth."

It took a few minutes for Blaine to figure out that she was referring to Rachel, the partner he was intended to have. While he wasn't a fan of the way Lopez talked about a fellow Gryffindor, he had to say that the nickname certainly was accurate enough.

"By the way, happy birthday."

Blaine watched as Lopez tossed Kurt a small parcel, and he caught it with amazing reflexes. It was then that Blaine recognized him. He was the Slytherin Seeker. No wonder he had seemed slightly familiar at first glance.

"Thank you Santana." Kurt said sincerely, and she nodded, walking out the door. Blaine stared at her as she left, mulling over their odd conversation, and was quickly broken out of his reverie by Kurt's snapping fingers.

"Hey!" He cried, glaring at the wide eyed Gryffindor. Though he and Santana were on cool terms at best in public, they had stuck with each other for seven years now. Kurt was defensive of her, and Santana threatened anyone and everyone with the rumored razors in her hair, if they decided to take out their prejudices on Kurt.

"That's one of my best mates, who is very happy with Brittany. She really doesn't need any ideas, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at her arse when I'm in vicinity. Or really at all."

Blaine immediately flushed, and tried to simultaneously stammer out an apology, while saying that he hadn't been staring, but Kurt ignored him, opening the gift. Blaine was stunned to see a genuine smile, albeit small, tug at the corner of his lips, displaying his large dimples. It was really rather endearing.

"So, when was your birthday?" Blaine asked, trying for a stab at friendliness. But Kurt wasn't biting.

"Yesterday. Now neither of us are particularly pleased with this arrangement, or at least care in the slightest. So let's go back to reading our respective books, hmm?"

Blaine felt properly chastised and stopped talking, but he kept peeking up at Kurt as he read. Kurt was right. He hadn't really formed an opinion on the matter of being Kurt's partner, but now that he had met the Slytherin Prefect, he was intrigued.

This certainly was turning out to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dark Side Of The Moon

**Rating: PG-13:** The rating will most certainly go up at some point in the story, but for now it is PG-13.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, swearing, and violence

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Brittany, unrequited Rachel/Finn

**Word Count:** 2,400

**Summary:** At Hogwarts, Kurt and Blaine, two wizards with dark secrets begin to discover something dark brewing in the Wizarding World. They and their friends will be forced to question the differences of good and evil, and at times, even themselves. Glee/Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Am I writing two other stories already? Yes I am. Is this story going to be 100 chapters with a full blown sequel? Yes it is. Is there going to be any sex in this story? No there is not. Am I absolutely insane for taking this on? You know it.

"Kurt Hummel!"

Both Blaine and Kurt looked up at the sound of the loud high pitched tones that were now echoing off the compartment's walls. A very angry blonde stalked into the compartment, and Blaine immediately realized she was Quinn Fabray, thanks to the light glinting off of her golden 'Head Girl' badge.

"Yes Quinn?" Kurt asked, sounding slightly tired. Blaine watched in interest as the blonde Slytherin glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, and tapping her foot impatiently. She was clearly upset, though Blaine was curious as to what Kurt had done to make her this agitated.

"You switched with Berry! Rachel fucking Berry, the girl who has been trying to steal Finn since we were First Years and he gave me a dandelion!"

Blaine arched his brow. So the Head Girl, the current leader of the school was upset about…boyfriend drama? And dandelions? And she was supposed to lead with Noah 'Badass' Puckerman? Oh god, the school was screwed.

"Yes Quinn, astute observation. You know, it's this kind of perceptiveness that you have that obviously gave you the badge." But it seemed that Quinn Fabray was far too used to Kurt's sarcasm to be deterred by it. The brunette sighed.

"I did switch with Berry. She came up and asked me to do it. She presented her reasons, which were selfish, flawed, and shallow. But she also provided some benefits for me, and I've never displayed an interest in being a Prefect before, so I wasn't about to start then."

"What benefits could she possibly provide for you Kurt?" Quinn snapped, clearly upset. Blaine had to admit, this whole conversation was quite interesting and amusing. Were all conversations with Kurt Hummel this way? "I'm Head Girl, surely I can do better than Berry!"

"Quinn, I'm not looking for an extended curfew or special privileges. If I hadn't switched with Berry, then I would have had to spend even more time losing precious brain cells by spending time with Finn, and then listening to her nag me for the rest of the year. Eventually I would have either given in to her or killed her, and it is my goal to graduate without shackles, and with as many brain cells as I can possibly retain at this school wrought with petty drama."

Blaine wondered if Kurt read a thesaurus before he went to bed. That would explain a lot. Or maybe he was just one of those old fashioned types of purebloods who learned eloquence in etiquette class, or something of the sort. Though he didn't dare voice the archetype aloud, Blaine decided that it would certainly explain a lot.

The blonde Head Girl huffed, clearly angry that her boyfriend would be in cahoots with a girl so obviously in love with him, but she truly could not hold it against Kurt. After all, he seemed to have a reputation for being uncaring. She could hardly blame him for something she'd known about him for years.

"Well, happy birthday anyways." She grumbled, handing him a bundle wrapped in shiny wrapping paper. Blaine watched as Kurt carefully pulled back the wrapping paper, making sure not to tear it. He pulled out a set of shimmery blue robes that seemed almost green in some places, and grey in others, depending on where the light hit them. As Kurt looked up at Quinn, Blaine noticed that the robes matched his eyes perfectly.

"Just so you know it was an absolute bitch finding a color that matched your eyes in silk. I know it's your favorite material." Kurt stood, and hugged her. Blaine was surprised, seeing Kurt perform such an affectionate act, but then he realized that it had been a very kind thing for Quinn to do. It was normal for people to dole out hugs for acts of love.

"Thanks Q. I love them. It's so hard to find anyone who understands the concept of fashion nowadays." It was almost scary how easily Kurt could slip from being cool and sarcastic to warm and kind. It was almost as if he had forgotten that Blaine was in the room, and he felt like he could be his true self around Quinn.

"So what did Santana get you?" Kurt smirked, and held up a small glass ball. Blaine didn't know what it was, but it seemed that Quinn was quite familiar with the gift.

"She got you a Rememberall? Is she serious?"

Kurt shook his head with a smirk. "Come on Q, you know she always gets me a gag gift and a coupon for the Three Breadstix that she always ends up taking so she can spend time with Brittany." Quinn rolled her eyes, but Kurt seemed to redeem Santana. "She keeps me sane Q, and you know it. Not every friend has to get me blue silk robes imported from the Middle East."

Quinn's jaw dropped, and she shook her blonde curls. "I honestly don't know how you do that. I swear, you take a passion for fashion to a new level." Kurt smirked at her in reply.

"Making up for all the fashionably deficient in the world, one outfit at a time."

Was that a joke? A genuine, non sarcastic joke coming from Kurt Hummel's mouth? He certainly was turning into an interesting package to unwrap. Not that Blaine's thoughts were straying there! Good god no!

Though he was quite easy on the eyes.

"Well, I'd better get ready for the meeting." Quinn said, and sighed. "Why did McGonagall even assign me to Head Girl? Everyone knows that Berry wanted it. I wasn't even a Prefect, she should have picked Santana!"

"Yeah how did that happen?" Kurt asked, seeming genuinely curious. "That Santana was picked as Prefect over you, back in fifth year. Not that I'm complaining, because you can have a really stick up your arse at times, but I always wondered."

Quinn shrugged miserably. "Beats me."

Suddenly, the once quiet compartment was filled with loud chatter, as Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson came into the small carriage, Rachel bounding with joy, and Finn lumbering behind. Blaine bit his lip, and quickly buried his face inside his book, not wanting to get caught in a conversation with Rachel. He heard Kurt groan, and when he peeked up, he saw that the brunette was doing the same thing he was.

"Finn!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, as he heard Quinn's faked happiness, and the sound of two people undeniably kissing. He heard Berry make a small sound of discontent, which he ignored. Though he wasn't one to ever help with relationship drama, Quinn was one of his closest friends, and Finn, his stepbrother, was happy with her. He didn't particularly want anyone messing up that relationship dynamic.

"So Blaine, how is working with Kurt?"

Kurt's blue eyes peered up from his book, and he watched as Rachel Berry attempted to engage Blaine in some sort of conversation. The male Gryffindor Prefect didn't seem to be biting though. "We haven't really started working together yet Rachel."

Hmm. Kurt definitely hadn't given Blaine enough credit, if he was already on his way to dissuading a conversation with Rachel Berry.

But she was a persistent little Gryffindor.

"Well surely you must have talked by now!"

Blaine sighed, and his eyes met Kurt's for a brief moment. "Yeah. We talked. I'll be patrolling with him today on the train."

Rachel rose her eyebrow. "That's it? He didn't insult you in the conversation? That doesn't really sound like Kurt Hummel."

And now Kurt had heard enough.

"I'm sorry Berry, I didn't realize you were an expert on all things Hummel. In fact, I'm under the impression that you only talk to me when you want something. In fact, I dare say that I, Quinn, Santana, or hell, even Finn, know me better than you do. I only insult people when they say something foolish enough to be insulted."

Rachel frowned, and Quinn snickered behind her hand. Blaine raised her eyebrow. Rather petty for the Head Girl, wasn't she? Speaking of Heads though.

"'Sup mah bitches, the Puckasaurus is here!"

This time, Kurt didn't bother trying to disguise his groan. Noah Puckerman lived under the belief that he was God's gift to women, and gay men alike. He had proven that he was fluid with his sexuality, and had made failed attempts at hitting on Kurt more than once. But he had also been tossing jinxes at him until the previous year, so Kurt really didn't appreciate it.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Quinn snapped from her position on Finn's lap. Kurt noted almost immediately that Puckerman's eyes hardened at the sight, and he seemed to glare at Finn almost, his supposed best friend. That certainly was something interesting. Kurt always had said there was plenty of unresolved sexual tension behind Quinn and Noah's relationship. He had, more than once, heard McGonagall mutter something about James and Lily Potter, as if comparing their relationship to Quinn and Noah's. It was definitely an interesting bit of gossip.

"I'm Head Boy now Quinnie Bear, didn't you know?"

Quinn's pretty brown eyes narrowed, and her face quickly contorted into a mask of disgust. "You're what?" She shrieked, jumping to her feet, and staring at Noah in shock. Her gaze quickly transferred to the other members of the compartment. "Did you all know about this?"

Instantly it was as if everyone lost their coherency and abilities to function as human beings. Blaine's eyes immediately snapped back down to his book, while Rachel began admiring the slight variation of the compartment's décor, in comparison to the other carriages. Finn began mumbling something, while Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. I heard it from Finn this summer. I assumed you already knew, otherwise I would have told you."

Quinn returned her glare to the blue eyed boy once more, who met her gaze steadily.

"If I had known, you would have heard me all the way in Africa." She said frostily, and Kurt inclined his head towards her in acknowledgement.

"Touche. I apologize for not letting you know. But really, I don't think it would have made much of a difference. None of us can change McGonagall's mind, and to be honest, I'm really glad I didn't have to spend my last week of summer listening to you complain about how you have to work alongside an ignorant buffoon."

"Hey!" Noah cried from his position in the threshold of the carriage. "I'm right here!"

"And?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "You've never made any effort to be polite or courteous to me whilst in my presence, so I didn't assume you expected me to do so. I chose to be the bigger person when I want to be, but I'm already better than you, so I won't waste my breath with manners that are undeserved. Besides, I speak the truth, and am quoting Quinn."

Blaine held back a snicker. He had always thought that Noah Puckerman was a little too full of himself, and it was nice seeing the stunned Head Boy knocked down a few pegs by the interesting and snippy Slytherin Prefect.

"Fine, you know, whatever. I don't want to deal with you now Hummel. But you'll have to answer to me now, I'm Head Boy this year." He puffed out his chest in pride, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You haven't been a Prefect before, so I'll try explaining this to you. I don't care about being a Prefect, I don't give a damn about losing my badge. Therefore I have no problem ignoring any orders I deem ridiculous or inconsequential. Besides, as I'll remind you, Quinn is also a Head, and she is quite fond of me, in all modesty. And she hates you. So if you're looking to threaten me, stick to your silly spells. They'll do far greater damage. If you cause me to break a nail, now that would be a threat."

Rachel cleared her throat, and the members of the compartment turned to look at her.

"Um, while this conversation is most definitely interesting and enlightening, we have company." She gestured to the other Prefects gathered outside the door. "Quinn, Noah, shouldn't you start the meeting?"

The two Heads exchanged a glare, and then a sigh.

This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Dark Side Of The Moon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Dark adult themes, language

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 2,200

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Mercedes/Sam, Quinn/Finn, Santana/Brittany

**Summary:** At Hogwarts, Kurt and Blaine, two wizards with dark secrets begin to discover something dark brewing in the Wizarding World. They and their friends will be forced to question the differences of good and evil, and at times, even themselves. Glee/Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the next chapter! I hope this one is more interesting than the previous two! I gave away major plot details if you look for them, and a HUGE hint towards the rest of the story, but it's a very obscure thing, if you blink, you'll miss it! Hopefully this chapter will catch your interest!

"Who was that?"

Kurt shot Blaine an annoyed look, which the Gryffindor Prefect really didn't understand. All he had done was ask who the passing student was. He had shot Kurt a dirty look, and Blaine was curious as to why that was. It wasn't exactly like Kurt was easy to make friends with, but Blaine wasn't sure if he was easy to be enemies with either. He was still reserving judgment on Kurt Hummel.

"That was Brett Vanderslot. He's a sixth year Gryffindor. Really Anderson, don't you know anyone? He's in your House for Merlin's sake!"

Blaine frowned. So they were back to being on a last name only basis were they? Well two could play at that game.

"I don't know a whole lot of people around the castle Hummel. I just wanted to know why he gave you a dirty look. Sue me for actually caring."

Kurt rolled his extraordinarily blue eyes at him. "That's pretty much evident. And he's a muggleborn, I'm a pureblood. Don't tell me you have your head so far up your arse you haven't noticed the changes that have happened in recent years."

At Blaine's blank look, Kurt sighed loudly, and spoke in an exasperated tone. "The tables were turned a few years ago at a political rally of some sort. A few people were trying to stir up trouble. Accusations flew, and suddenly the pureblood prejudice began."

Blaine frowned. "I thought purebloods already were prejudiced." Seeing Kurt's glare, Blaine quickly realized that had been the wrong thing to say.

"If you're referring to the prejudice against muggleborns, that's all but died out. Bigotry will never completely be eradicated, but those who dislike it keep it to themselves. But what I'm referring to is the prejudice against purebloods."

Blaine was stunned, to say the least. Good Merlin, what rock had he been living under for years? His father made it a point not to talk about politics in front of Blaine or his mother, but he supposed he should have picked up on this over the years at Hogwarts. Was he truly that oblivious.

"Suddenly Minister Goolsby was supporting the prejudice against purebloods. Prejudice against us for things that our ancestors did or believed. And with the Minister's support, well, it just kind of happened. Purebloods are a minority now, and it's kind of hard to fight against it all. If we fight against the bigotry, then we're the pureblood elitists who are rallying troops for a third war against muggleborns. But if we let things go, we're the weak cowards who are all talk, but never follow through. There's no way to win against this."

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise. He knew that the Slytherin was eloquent and snarky, but he hadn't realized that he was so passionate or knowledgeable about the subject. In fact, Blaine could have easily gone his entire life without realizing that there was an existing prejudice against purebloods.

"So he gave you a dirty look? Just because of who your parents are? And how do you know his name? Has he been doing stuff to you before?" Blaine demanded, suddenly feeling almost protective of Kurt, though he didn't know why. Circe knew that he could certainly hold his own. At least in a verbal sparring match.

Kurt shrugged. "He's given me two, since fourth year. And I know everyone's name in Hogwarts. Except for the new first year's, but I'll learn their names soon enough. It's high time you did too. Or at least the Gryffindors."

Blaine gaped at Kurt. "Seriously? You can't know everyone's name, that's just ridiculous! There has to be someone you don't know in the school."

Kurt gave him a look that clearly said, 'I'm judging you'. "Yes I can. I do. I just told you, I don't name the new first years' names, but I know everyone else's. I knew yours, didn't I?"

Blaine frowned. That was a good argument. But he brightened when he thought of a good counterargument. "Yes, but surely Rachel told you my name."

Kurt sighed. "She did, but I knew it before. You're in my year. We have had two classes together every year. In second year I borrowed your notes in December, because I caught the flu and missed Charms class. Your writing is loopy and messy because you're left handed. You had doodles and lyrics written in the margins of your parchment."

Blaine found himself slack jawed once more. Would this boy never cease to shock him? "How did you even remember all of that? I mean, I kind of remember it now, but it's hazy. Besides, why would you even care about half of that stuff?"

Kurt shrugged once more. "I don't care. But I have a good memory. Even if you deem it inconsequential, I may not. It's all a matter of perspective." Kurt slid by the snack trolley, and handed a few coins to the lady, and snatched some Licorice Wands.

Blaine nodded. Suddenly he felt a small tug on his robes, and looked down at a young girl, already dressed in her black Hogwarts robes. She looked vaguely familiar, but Blaine was almost positive that he had never seen her before.

"Excuse me, are you a Prefect?"

For a moment, Blaine drew a blank, and couldn't think of an answer. Thankfully Kurt took over from there.

"Yes, we both are. I'm Kurt, and he's Blaine. What's your name?"

"Sarah. Sarah Puckerman."

Oh, so that's where Blaine knew her from. Kurt however, was nodding beside him. "I thought so. Now what can we help you with Sarah?"

She bit her lip. "I don't have anyone to sit with." Blaine shot Kurt a frantic look. This was certainly not in the job description. He was supposed to help the new first years adjust to Hogwarts? How? He himself was barely at home here? And oh god, this was a Puckerman version 2.0! Either she would decapitate him, or Puck would kill him for messing his little sister around!

"Why don't you go on down to compartment B?" Kurt asked her kindly, shooting Blaine a glare that clearly said 'cool it'. "You'll find two blondes in there, Stacey and Stevie Evans. Tell them Kurt sent you. I'm sure you'll make friends in no time."

Sarah gave him a pretty smile, and walked off in the direction Kurt indicated. "Okay, really Blaine, if you're going to be a Prefect, you have got to get better at being social. I understand you rarely venture out of your bubble that contains you, Wes, and David, but part of being a Prefect is helping people. You really have to get it together. Now if you don't mind, our shift is over, and I'm going to my compartment."

Blaine barely had time to make a sound before Kurt slipped into a carriage containing Quinn, Santana, Finn, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, and Brittany Pierce. Blaine immediately noted that Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable. Quinn was sitting on Finn's lap, while Mercedes and Sam were cuddling. Brittany had her head in Santana's lap, and the Latina girl was absentmindedly stroking the blonde's hair. Kurt sat in a corner, and appeared to join in on the conversation, but Blaine could have sworn he saw a brief look of loneliness pass over his face.

The Gryffindor Prefect turned away from the sight. He of all people understood that. For some reason he had the desire to get to know Kurt better, maybe even befriend him. After all, they seemed to be a lot more similar than he had originally thought.

It was only after Blaine began making his way towards his friends that he remembered he had never mentioned being friends with Wes and David.

Had Kurt Hummel been watching him?

XxXx

"So, I heard you're now babysitting Anderson."

Kurt arched his brow at Santana, and reached for a roll casually, pretending that the words had no affect on him whatsoever. Not that it was hard to pretend. Kurt really did not care much about being assigned to train the oblivious but slightly sweet Gryffindor seventh year.

"So?"

Santana rolled her eyes impatiently, aggravated that Kurt was not biting. He was just as big of a gossip as she was, and she did not appreciate him withholding a prime bit of juicy news to dig her teeth into. "So, he's the biggest mystery this school has seen since the Dark Entity!"

Kurt's eyes flashed for a moment at the name, but then he raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Really? I hadn't been aware of that. I was under the impression he was a perfectly normal seventh year, who just kept to himself most of the time."

Quinn shook her head and flicked her head over her shoulder, jumping into the conversation. "It's true. No one knows much about him. I mean, even you don't really know him Kurt, and you know just about everything about everyone in this school!"

Kurt shrugged. "I really don't know what you guys want me to say. I remember him from our Sorting, and I've seen him with those two Gryffindors, Wes Montgomery and David Thorpe. When we were in second year, I borrowed his Charms notes. When we were in third year he borrowed my Transfiguration notes and returned them promptly the next day. So I guess I know that he's punctual. Is that what you guys were looking for?"

Santana and Quinn exchanged a glance. They had since gotten used to Kurt and the things he would say, but occasions like that would still freak them out. And through what he had said, they had not found one interesting piece of gossip to spread.

"But now that you have a chance to get to know him better, dig up some dirt on him! You know, he's never dated a girl. He might be-"

"Santana." Kurt said sharply, cutting off the Latina girl before she could go any further. She promptly shut her mouth. Santana was not a girl who followed orders, but she valued her friends, and she had quickly learned to identify that tone of voice Kurt used. It meant that he was not going to put up with any more nonsense, and it was best to quit while she was ahead.

"While I appreciate your nose for gossip, and your looking out for my best interests, I'm not going to do that this year. I spent the past two years chasing after unattainable guys. One of them is now my stepbrother, and constantly feels awkward around me because I can't undo what I did. I can honestly say that I've matured over the summer. With all the tensions, especially in our families, there are a lot more important things to focus on besides chasing after boys."

Santana quirked her eyebrow. That sounded a lot like an excuse to her. Realizing this, Kurt sighed.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to be chased by a guy? To have a guy embarrass himself for me, to try and do stupid romantic stuff for me? I mean, is that so wrong for me to want that?"

"Of course not boo."

Kurt nearly jumped, and then looked up at Mercedes. "Mercy! Where have you been?"

The chocolate skinned girl smiled in reply to him. "Had to visit Professor Schue about getting my schedule changed. Anyways, it's not wrong at all! I certainly am glad things didn't work out between you and Sam-sorry boo," Kurt quickly waved her apology off. Sam and Mercedes were too adorable for words, and Kurt had long ago forgotten what he had seen in the bottle blonde. "But a boyfriend chasing you is exactly what you deserve. Hell, it's the least that you deserve! No point in chasing after guys that wouldn't turn right around and chase you back."

Kurt and Quinn grinned at Mercedes. She always knew what to say. But Santana was too busy staring at the Gryffindor table. Or more specifically, a Gryffindor Prefect who was staring at the back of Kurt's head.

If Kurt wanted a boyfriend who would chase him to infinity and beyond, one might be in far closer proximity than he was currently thinking. Santana smirked, and began forming plans in the back of her mind, while settling back and pretending to listen to the heated debate Quinn and Kurt currently had going about Quidditch this year.

One thing was definitely for sure.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Dark Side of the Moon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Language, Dark, adult themes

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 2,150

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** At Hogwarts, Kurt and Blaine, two wizards with dark secrets begin to discover something dark brewing in the Wizarding World. They and their friends will be forced to question the differences of good and evil, and at times, even themselves. Glee/Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you guys like this one. It's some genuine Klaine bonding!

Kurt was not happy. Not happy at all. For some reason he had slept past his alarm, and was currently running ten minutes late. He hadn't had time to do his moisturizing routine and his hair, so he had been forced to simply run his hands through his hair, and style it to look purposely mussed.

On top of everything, he missed breakfast, and was practically accosted by Professor Sylvester on his way to the Great Hall.

"Porcelain!"

Kurt sighed. Sylvester had the nasty habit of nicknaming every student that ended up in her House. And of course she had to give him one that mocked the one trait of his he was particularly proud of. He took great care to maintain his perfect skin, and he did not really appreciate the Transfiguration Professor taunting him about it. But she wasn't the sort of lady you could cross.

"Yes Professor Sylvester?"

She glared at him. "Don't give me lip!" Kurt was tempted to roll his eyes. He had spoken in his nicest voice, yet Sylvester still found something wrong with it.

"I need to know what classes you want to take. Are you still on the stupid career path you once were?"

Now Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes; thankfully Sylvester didn't notice. This time.

"Yes Professor, I am. And no, before you ask, I do not want to be a professional Quidditch player." Sylvester narrowed her cold eyes at him and snorted.

"Hmph. All you need in life is to learn how to do a Wronski Feint, not waste your time in the dungeons learning a dying art."

Kurt's eyebrows rose. Dying art? Only Professor Sue Sylvester would call Potions a dying art. Though she did seem to have it in for Professor Schuester. Kurt theorized that he stood her up once, being the man-whore that he was, but as Santana and Quinn had pointed out, who would want to date Professor Sylvester under any circumstance?

"Well, if we've figured that out, may I please have my schedule now?" Kurt asked, trying to be as polite as possible, a very hard task to accomplish, whilst in the presence of Sue Sylvester. Not only did she intimidate him slightly, but she could send him straight to detention for no reason. She had done so in the past, sending him to a week's worth in first year for giving her a strange look. But in Kurt's defense, he had seen her cutting off a guy's hair. It was a weird sight.

"Fine. Here you go. By the way, you're now five minutes late to the useless subject taught by an even more useless Professor, that should have been sacked long ago." Kurt widened his eyes, glanced down at his schedule, and took off running for the dungeons without so much as a glance backwards to the blonde teacher, whom he left muttering about Will Schuester and his hair.

Kurt shook his head. He knew it. Professor Sylvester was having an affair with Professor Schuester's hair. Santana so owed him five galleons.

Sprinting down into the dungeons, he managed to run into the Potions classroom, nearly tumbling into Professor Schuester as he did so. Schue took one glance at the normally put together boy, clearly leaving his gaze on his disheveled robes, and mussed hair, and decided to let it go, without taking House points for the tardy. A definite favor, considering Schue usually jumped at the opportunity to take points from Sylvester's House. As the Gryffindor Head of House himself, the two seemed to have a constant rivalry going on, to see who could win. Sadly for Schue, Professor Sylvester had won six consecutive House Cups, as well as Quidditch cups. It was definitely a blow to Schue's pride.

But Kurt was his best Potions student, and he was rather fond of him. Kurt knew that he would never take points off of him for something as mundane as a tardy. Okay, well Kurt hoped so. And it appeared that today was his lucky day.

Until Professor Schuester explained just what it was that they were doing in class today, and for the next six months.

"Hello Kurt! Since you're late I'll just go ahead and assign you with Blaine Anderson." He pointed towards the dark haired Gryffindor, and Kurt composed his face into a mask of indifference. So he would be Blaine's partner today. No big deal.

"You two will be brewing Felix Felicis for the next six months! Isn't that exciting?" Kurt tried his hardest not to groan. He really did. But he seemed to fail, which caused Schuester to frown, and dock ten points. Great, now he would have Sylvester tracking him down and finding out just why he had lost Slytherin those ten points. Fan-diddly-tastic.

Walking over to Blaine, Kurt tossed down his bag, and slumped into his seat next to the Gryffindor boy. For his part, Blaine smiled at Kurt, but the brunette had a very hard time reciprocating it. Glancing around, he saw that most of his friends were just as badly off as he was. It seemed that the theme had been pairing Gryffindors with Slytherins, which would explain why Quinn was with Puck, Santana was bickering with Rachel about ingredients, and Mercedes was trying to explain the basic concepts of standard ingredients to Azimio. How the hell had he even made it into NEWT level Potions?

"Rough morning?" Blaine asked, his voice sympathetic and kind towards Kurt. But Kurt wasn't in the mood for it. He wasn't a morning person, and he wasn't a sugarcoated kind person. Dealing with happiness this early in the morning was too much to ask of him.

"You have no idea." Kurt said bitterly, before opening his book. He didn't need to, but he really didn't want to go into an in depth explanation with Blaine, so to save himself the headache, he flipped to the chapter about Felix Felicis.

"This takes six months to stew, and we have to follow every step to the letter." Blaine recited, reading his textbook, and Kurt resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. He knew quicker ways to get the desired results, but hey, if Blaine wanted to do things the long way, who was he to protest?

"Fine. Go get the lacewing flies from the cupboard, and I'll start chopping the sophorus beans." Blaine followed Kurt's instructions, and the two began creating their Potion in silence.

While silently chopping the beans, Kurt kept an ear out for the bickering going on around him. He took particular interest in Quinn's argument with Noah. Something involving Beth. Kurt frowned. Why on earth were they arguing about Quinn's niece? Was Noah even aware that Quinn had a sister?

Catching Santana's glance out of the corner of his eye, Kurt's stomach sank. Santana only had that look in her eye when she was planning something, and she seemed to be alternating between giving him her evil plotting glances, and glaring daggers at Rachel Berry.

Sighing Kurt nudged Blaine slightly with his elbow, and gestured with his head to where the 'Pezberry' duo was currently at work doing more arguing than actual Potion making. "Don't you dare spread around that I'm looking out for a Gryffindor, least of all Rachel Berry, but look out for her, yeah? Santana's got something up her sleeve."

Blaine glanced at the pair, and then back at Kurt. "Are you sure? She really doesn't look any different to me."

Kurt arched his eyebrow. "Trust me, I'm sure. The last time she was wearing that look I ended up on the Astronomy towers without my wand wearing only my boxers."

Blaine's jaw dropped, and he fought fiercely against the blush that was creeping up his neck. He was really trying not to imagine Kurt in nothing but his boxers, but now that the brunette had put that particular visual into his mind…

Desperately trying to think about something else, Blaine's gaze fell on a silver badge resting on Kurt's chest, next to the bronze and green 'Prefects' badge he donned.

"So you're Quidditch Captain this year?" He asked, trying for common ground. He was on the Quidditch team too after all, only as a Chaser though." Kurt glanced down at his badge and nodded, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yes I am. The one badge I'm actually proud of."

Blaine frowned in confusion. "You aren't proud of being a Prefect?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not particularly. I didn't really do anything to deserve it, I simply kept my nose out of trouble. I don't want it, and I think there are many other Slytherins who deserve it, who actually would appreciate it. But for some reason Sylvester picked me, and I'm not about to jeopardize my permanent record, just to be rid of Prefect responsibilities."

"Ah." Blaine said with a nod. "I know that feeling. My friend Wes was about ready to kill me when he found out that I was made Prefect. He nearly killed Puckerman too. Actually, I really don't understand why that happened. It really doesn't make sense to me, he only used his Prefect responsibilities to sneak around the castle. I think McGonagall was trying to instill a sense of responsibility in him. Though if he hasn't gained any in the past two years, I highly doubt that it will happen by becoming a Head."

The Slytherin Prefect shrugged again. "I don't know, I feel like actual Prefect qualities have nothing to do with it." He said with a glance towards Quinn and Puck. Blaine's hazel eyes followed his gaze. "I heard that Professor Dumbledore was once known to meddle in the relationships of students, and I'm beginning to think that McGonagall is following suit."

Blaine raised his oddly shaped eyebrows. "Really? Fabray and Puckerman? Well I guess they have enough of a love-hate relationship."

Kurt snorted. "Not to mention oodles of unresolved sexual tension."

For a moment there was silence, and then Blaine burst into laughter, grabbing the attention of the entire class. Santana immediately zeroed in on the pair, and raised her eyebrow at Kurt. He rolled his eyes at her, and glanced back at Blaine.

"What is your problem?"

Blaine attempted to regain some dignity, and gasping for breath, said, "I cannot believe you used the words 'oodles' and 'sexual tension' in the same sentence with a straight face."

Finally, finally, finally, after what seemed like forever, Blaine watched as Kurt cracked a smile in his direction. "I suppose that is a bit of humor for you. But if you find that funny, you really must not get out much."

Blaine snorted. Understatement of the century right there. "Nope, Wes and David have given me enough of life's experiences, thank you very much."

To his utter shock, Kurt leaned in, and spoke coyly, "Well then, why don't you hang around me a little more often, and try the Slytherin side of life?" His voice was low, and if Blaine didn't know any better, the tall lanky boy was trying to seduce him.

Seeing Blaine's expression, Kurt raised his eyes. "I'm kidding. I may be typically far more verbose, but I am capable of cracking jokes. What's life without a few laughs?" Blaine smiled, for he often asked himself that in an attempt to regain patience, when Wes and David had done something utterly ridiculous.

"Nice to hear that, though I never thought that you would be the one to say it." Kurt rose a single eyebrow, and gave Blaine one of his many signature looks.

"There are many things you don't know about me Anderson." He said with a wink. And suddenly the bell was ringing, and Kurt was out of his seat in a flash, leaving Blaine where he was, biting his lip, and trying to fight with himself.

No, he could not be interested in Kurt Hummel. Wes and David were enough for him. He needed to stay away from Hummel, far, far away.

However, that plan was shot to hell, the moment he stepped into Professor Sylvester's classroom.

"Anderson! You're a miserable excuse for a failure at my subject! I'm assigning you to my best student, in hopes that you don't fail, and have to retake my class. Porcelain!"

Suddenly Kurt's head snapped to Blaine, and the Gryffindor bit back a groan.

"You'll be tutoring Tickle-Me-Doe-Face for the rest of the year!"

Great.

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Dark Side Of The Moon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Language, dark adult themes, sexual implications

**Spoilers:** General Season 2

**Word Count:** 2,203

**Summary:** At Hogwarts, Kurt and Blaine, two wizards with dark secrets begin to discover something dark brewing in the Wizarding World. They and their friends will be forced to question the differences of good and evil, and at times, even themselves. Glee/Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on this one! I tried to include more plot hints, and plenty of Kurttana bonding!

"So, you're partners with Anderson now too."

Kurt eyed Santana warily, and then transferred his attention back to the corridor they were patrolling. His wand was held aloft, lighting their way. Why had he been made a Prefect again? "Yes. You saw that Santana, it's old hat. I thought you would be far more interested in gossiping about Quinn and Noah, or the fact that Jacob Ben Israel tried to ask Lauren Zizes to Hogsmeade."

Santana snorted at Kurt's statement. "Hardly. Quinn with Puck is even older than the latest 'Klaine' development. And I really don't give a damn about Zizes and Ben Israel. They are so far off my radar they might as well be in Father Christmas' workshop."

Kurt groaned loudly, not caring that they were on patrol, and supposed to be maintaining some sort of responsible persona. "Oh god no, I do not need a couple name. There is no couple! Being Potions partners with Blaine Anderson does not make us a couple! I hardly want to be considered on par with the disasters that were Puckleberry, and Pizes. Nor the brewing trouble of Finchel. God knows I'll never be able to forget 'Kinn'."

Santana sniffed. "Hey, Brittana, and Fuinn are quite successful, and so is Samcedes. But speaking of that, Kum was totally the best name of all. Nothing like a perverted couple name to really get you over a guy."

Kurt glared at the offending Latina witch. "You know, you're lucky that you're pretty."

The Slytherin Prefect arched an eyebrow. "Wow, cheating on Anderson already. I thought you had class Hummel, but apparently not. Sorry, but you ain't my type." She winked. "And something tells me I'm not your type either."

"Okay, that's enough!" Kurt snapped. "Blaine and I are not, nor will ever be a couple! We were forced to do a Potions assignment together!"

"It didn't look like forced laughter today in Potions." Santana pointed out, ignoring her friend's glaring. "And you're also his Transfiguration tutor, as well as his patrol partner. After tonight, I'm switching permanently to be with Brittany."

Kurt glared. "Yeah, thanks for that. So glad that you have my best interests at heart."

"How is setting you up with the boy of your dreams, who completely returns the sentiments not having your best interests at heart?"

Kurt shook his head. "No Santana. Just…stop." And she did. She stopped walking altogether, and folded her arms over her well endowed chest, glaring at Kurt.

"What is your problem Kurt? I have probably spent a year of my life in total, listening to you complain about how you're lonely, and how you've never gotten a guy, and how having a boyfriend would be the best thing in the world, but when a chance actually comes along for one, with a guy who seems sweet, and to like you, you're turning it down flat!"

Kurt sighed, and ran his hand through his perfect styled hair. "That's just it Santana. I realized that all I ever do is complain about boys. And we saw how the last two years worked out."

Santana winced. "But Kurt, you can't let that keep you down! You're just going to give up on love because of a few bad experiences?"

Kurt gave her a piercing look. "A few bad experiences? Santana, Finn ended up kicked out of our house for a long period of time, because I couldn't let it go, and Sam ended up getting a slushy tossed on his head because of me. And I got my heart crushed both times, when my first love called me a fag, and the first boy to ever really accept me told me that he was hoping I could hook him up with my friend."

His Slytherin counterpart chewed on her lip. "Okay, so that's a little more than a bad experience. But come on Kurt, you'll find love sooner or later. And I really think it could be sooner, if you just give Anderson a chance!"

Once again, the brunette sighed. "Santana, I'm not giving up on love. I'm just reassessing my priorities. It's our last year at Hogwarts. I need to focus on my studies, I have to do excellent if I'm going to get the job I want. I don't have time to waste, chasing after boys." Kurt gave her a look out of the side of his eyes. "Why are you so desperate to find me a boyfriend anyways? If you want time alone with Brittany, just ask, and I'll leave."

Santana sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, the hair rumored to have razors embedded in the thick dark locks. "Kurt, you're one of my closest friends. I want to see you happy. Besides, I have some screwed up idea that if you and Quinn are happy with your boyfriends, everything will work out between me and Brittany."

Kurt glanced at her and shook his head. "You're right. That is a screwed up idea. Santana, you can't base your relationship on the relationship of people around you, okay? You have to have faith in your own relationship. You love Brittany, yeah?"

Santana nodded, her head down, biting her lip. Even after all this time, she still had trouble admitting it to her closest friend. It was a horribly kept secret among the school, but still, a secret. Everyone knew that Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were together, but no one except their closest friends ever received confirmation from the two girls themselves.

"And Brittany loves you. It will work out Santana, I promise. Whether or not I have a boyfriend, and whether or not Quinn dumps Finn for Puck."

"Or if Finn dumps Quinn for Rachel." Santana pointed out, and Kurt did a double take.

The pair of Slytherin Prefects rounded a corner, heading down a corridor of empty classrooms. Kurt squinted at Santana through the dimly lit darkness. "What do you know that I don't, involving that loud mouthed Gryffindor and my stepbrother?" Kurt demanded to know.

Santana smirked at him. "Oh honey, there's plenty I know that you don't."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Which is why I was very specific in my question. So I'll ask it again. What's going on between Finn and Rachel that I don't know about."

The Latina shrugged. "Nothing confirmed yet, but according to Puck, Rachel is now tutoring Finn in Arithmancy. Professor Castle finally woke up out of her drunken stupor and realized that Frankenteen should have flunked out of her class ages ago. And it really doesn't look good to have a 'T' on your NEWTS, whatever your other grades are."

The brunette frowned. "Well that doesn't really mean anything. I mean, I'm tutoring Blaine now, and nothing is happening between us, despite what your gossip says."

Santana rolled her pretty brown eyes. "Yeah, but I was watching Finn at dinner tonight, and he spent all of the meal turned around staring at Rachel. Do you think she fed him a love potion or something?"

Kurt snorted. "You mean you spent all of dinner watching Brittany, who was sitting next to Finn."

Santana waved him off. "Details."

The Slytherin male shrugged. "I dunno. I wouldn't really put it past Berry, she kind of obsesses. But she's not a fantastic potioneer, so I kind of doubt it. But you never know. Maybe she spent the summer actually developing some potions talent, rather than vocal talent."

"Well, you don't really have to make your own Amortentia nowadays. You can just purchase it at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Besides, Kurt, you're basically her male counterpart, you're just like her. What would you do?"

Kurt frowned at Santana. "That's a horrible thing to say. Don't do it again." Relaxing his brow, he sighed. "But if we're comparing her to me, then no, I don't think she would. Yes, I was obsessive with my crush on Finn, but I've since come to the terms that it was something akin to wanting what I can't have. Popularity, acceptance, the absolute ease of a relationship. He represented all the qualities that I desired for myself. But I never truly considered a love potion, or an enchantment. First of all, because I am a moral person, and I would have wanted Finn, or anyone else to love me on their own terms."

Kurt took a deep breath and proceeded. "But I also didn't truly want Finn to be mine. I took comfort in the ludicrosity and utter absurdity of my crush. I knew Finn would never love me back, and that way I was safe. That way it was never truly rejection, because there was no possibility of acceptance. And when he did finally reject me, yes, it broke my heart, but I can take comfort in knowing that it is because of our differing sexualities.

"I wanted what I couldn't have. There was a certain glamour to lusting after someone so unattainable, a forbidden romance aura about it all that appealed to me. But most of all, I figured, I couldn't really have anyone at this school, so why not set my standards high? I'm not exactly a bottom feeder. So no, I don't think that Rachel would slip him a love potion. Yes, she's hurting, but she does have some compassion. Besides, I think she'll find the love triangle dramatic and slightly romantic."

Santana nodded thoughtfully, as Kurt's speech winded to a close. She had always wondered about Kurt's crush on Finn. The jock was nice enough, she supposed, but he was nothing extraordinary. He was of barely average intelligence, and he was quite the klutz. For someone as eloquent, graceful, and intellectual as Kurt, she had been frankly, surprised at the enormity of the crush he had borne for the Hufflepuff. Having it explained to her though, everything made so much more sense. Kurt had wanted what he couldn't have. It was a common enough theme, throughout the world, media, and literature. It was something Santana at one point had identified with.

"Well I guess we won't have to be checking Frankenteen's drinks for any love potions then. But we will have to be keeping an eye on you. If you wanted Finn because he was unattainable, what was it about Sam that you wanted?"

Kurt shrugged.

"His body."

Santana let out a choked cross between a gasp and laughter. "Wait, what? Kurt 'Prudish' Hummel, wanted Samuel Evans for what?"

Kurt shrugged once more. "Santana, I may be a prude, but I am also a teenage boy. I can appreciate attractiveness. And you know as well as me that Sam Evans is one fine man. If he was not, nor had ever dated Mercedes, and he invited me into the bedroom, would I go? Most definitely. I would willingly make out with him. Would I have sex with him if he wanted? Probably not, because I don't know a whole lot about sex-don't take that as an invitation to explain-nor am I in the right emotional state to have sex. But that doesn't mean I can't fantasize about it."

Santana raised her eyebrow, and was about to pursue the subject further, when the pair opened the door to an empty classroom, and saw Tina Cohen-Chang making out with Artie Abrahms. Her jaw dropped open. Weren't they the Ravenclaw Prefects? And hey, wasn't Tina dating Mike Chang?

Thankfully however, Kurt kept his composure. "It's after curfew, you two." He said, his voice void of any emotion, other than pure apathy. The pair immediately jumped apart, and stared at Kurt in wide eyed shock, clearly scared that this would spread like wildfire by morning. And true, Kurt was a bit of a gossip, but this wasn't particularly juicy information, so he didn't care to spread it. "Unless you plan on taking over patrol for us, I suggest you go back to bed."

As the two ashamed Ravenclaws made their way out of the abandoned classroom, Kurt gestured after their retreating bodies.

"You see? Tina was happily dating Mike. Still is, from what I hear. Hogwarts romances are fickle, and not worth the pain and heartbreak they have brought me in the past. Like I said Santana, my standards are high. I'm not going to simply settle for a guy, so I can have a date to Hogsmeade. I know what kind of person I am, and I know what kind of person I deserve. And frankly, I don't know if Blaine Anderson is up to scratch."

As Kurt walked off, a smirk twisted its way onto Santana's lips. Well if Anderson wasn't up to scratch, Santana would bring him there.

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Dark Side of the Moon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Language, dark adult themes

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 2,300

Summary:

**A/N:** Somebody's in a bad mood. And it seems that Blaine might not be as free as a bird as Santana thinks…

Blaine Anderson woke up feeling particularly sore and cranky. It really wasn't that surprising, but it didn't make things any better. Neither did rolling out of bed, due to a nightmare. It seemed that from the moment he woke up, he was doomed to have an awful bed.

He had woken up late, and Wes and David hadn't bothered waking him up. Why would they? He was Blaine 'punctuality' Anderson. He didn't need to be woken up; he had an internal clock like no other. But apparently it was broken today.

He barely managed to hop into the shower and get dressed haphazardly. He had no time to tame the mass of curls that rested atop his head, but he supposed he would just have to deal with it. He quickly managed to grab his robes and tie, tying the scarlet and gold accessory as he hopped out of the dormitory, trying not to trip over his untied laces.

The seventh year received many second glances, as it was quite odd to see Blaine Anderson, dapper Gryffindor, so unhinged. He was a Prefect no less! Everyone had their off days, but Blaine noted with anger that it seemed he was not entitled to his own.

Breakfast was awful. He managed to get down there, but he ended up tripping over his laces, and flushed a deep tomato red at the raucous laughter that reverberated throughout the Great Hall. Laughing hardest of all, of course, was none other than Wesley Montgomery, and David Atwood. Glowering at them, Blaine plopped down in a seat across from the idiots who called themselves his closest friends. He was clearly going to be looking for some new friends, as soon as he possibly could. Maybe Kurt would share his.

Though they seemed to be meaner than Kurt.

"Alright there Blaine?" David asked, still chortling into his pumpkin juice, and ignoring the scowl Blaine shot his way. "That was quite a spectacular flip you did there. Hope you can do the same thing during Quidditch!" Oh that's right. David was the Quidditch Captain this year.

"You'll be lucky if I join the Quidditch team again." Blaine bit out angrily. He was a modest person yes, but not afraid to admit that he was the best Chaser Gryffindor had. He had been on the team since second year, and he had a clear natural talent that had awed Suzy Pepper, the then Captain of the team. Not that it took much to impress that girl. She had once harbored a crush on Professor Schuester after all.

"So, how goes the romance department?" Wes asked jovially. "Have you had any luck with that boy yet?" Blaine glared at the pair of them. They were the only two in the castle who knew he was gay, so he didn't particularly like them spreading it about. Hogwarts wasn't exactly known for its anti-violence policies.

Sure, people could be out of the closet, but only if they were lucky enough to be born with the right stuff. And Blaine Anderson was not one of those people. He was a kind, cheerful person most of the time, accepting, and a definite people pleaser. He liked helping, though he rarely talked to anyone besides Wes and David. Kurt Hummel was a different story. He could make someone feel two inches tall with a simple glance, and was not afraid to curse someone. Besides, he had friends who were just as big of bitches as he was. He could get away with being out. Blaine could not.

"Yes, actually." Blaine said, pouring some syrup onto his waffles. God, he really loved waffles. But somehow even the delicious golden brown treats covered in blueberry syrup could not cure the bad mood he was in today. "He asked me out for tea, the next time we get to go to Hogsmeade." In all honesty though, Blaine had completely forgotten about Jeremiah Kent. He had far more important things on his mind, such as the mystery that was Kurt Hummel.

While he wasn't looking, Wes and David exchanged a glance. They were all for Blaine getting a little romance and happiness in his life, but they were protective of their best friend, and they were none too fond of Jeremiah. He was too old, and he seemed to have an ulterior motive for dating Blaine. They just didn't know what it was.

"Don't you hate tea?" David asked, trying to go for casual, as he reached across the table for some apple jam. "I mean, I thought you said tea was watery and gross. You've been drinking that disgusting American drink since you were like, thirteen."

Blaine rolled his hazel eyes. "It's called coffee, David, and I need the caffeine. And yeah, I think tea is disgusting, but Jeremiah asked me to have tea with him. I'm not going to turn him down because I don't like the drink. I'll just ask for coffee there or something, I'm sure that they offer it."

Wes sighed quietly. He had a bad feeling about Blaine dating Jeremiah, but he knew that the hazel eyed Prefect would never listen to him. Still, it was worth a shot. Better to try and maybe get through Blaine's thick skull, than to let everything be, and wish that he had done something more.

"Blaine, look, I don't think dating Jeremiah is a good idea. I told you, my sister dated him once, and she said he was a sleaze. Besides, he's three years older than you. I'm pretty sure that isn't allowed. I just don't think that you should be rushing to meet him. Once you're out of Hogwarts, then yeah, maybe it will work out. I just think that if he's dating a guy three years younger than him, he's got other ideas in mind."

Okay, that did not go over well. Blaine was currently glaring daggers at Wes across the table. "So you mean that there's no way in hell he would be dating me, unless he was trying to get into my pants." Wes tried to protest, but Blaine cut him off. "No, I know exactly what you're saying. Is it so unbelievable that he actually likes me, and wants a relationship with me? Do you think I'm that repulsive I can't land a boyfriend? Thanks for the support Wes, I'm glad to know who my true friends are."

With that, Blaine angrily got up from the table and stalked off, ignoring his friends calling his name. He quickly walked out of the Great Hall, and was so busy fuming, he wasn't concentrating, which led to him walking straight into Kurt Hummel, sending the lithe teen sprawling across the floor.

"Woah there tiger." Kurt said, arching a brow, and glancing Blaine over. Normally Blaine would have blushed, and ducked his head, quickly apologizing for the collision, but today was not one of his better days. And he got the feeling that Kurt was about to figure this out.

"You want to watch where you're going from now on?" Kurt asked, clearly waiting for an apology. And yeah, it was totally Blaine's fault, but he didn't feel in the mood for apologizing. He was having a shitty morning, and his friends were ragging on him about his taste in men. He really didn't want to put up with the now legendary Kurt Hummel sass.

"You know, it takes two people to cause friction. You could watch where you're going too. Obviously you weren't looking, otherwise you would have stepped out of my way." Kurt's jaw twitched, and he raised his eyebrows, looking at Blaine judgmentally.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I take it that you're going to be miserable all day, so let's just call off Transfiguration tutoring ahead of time. I'll see you tomorrow instead." Blaine tensed. Like he needed reminding that he sucked so badly at Transfiguration that he needed a tutor in the subject.

"Well obviously we're seeing each other now. If you're such a Transfiguration genius, why don't you just teach me everything you know right now? Sylvester seems to think you're capable of it, so why don't you just save us all the trouble?"

Instead of glaring at Blaine, like the Gryffindor expected, Kurt simply stared evenly at the Prefect. "I would, but if you're awful enough for Professor Sylvester to assign you a tutor, you clearly need more help than I can give in five minutes. Or possibly five months."

Blaine flushed, feeling as if he had been scolded by his father. Sure, he had brought it upon himself, but he was in a bad mood. It felt like the entire world, and everyone in it was working against him today, purposely trying to trip him up. So Kurt insulting his intelligence, making a dig at something Blaine was already insecure about did nothing to help the bitter mood Blaine was stuck in.

"So why did you agree to do it?" Blaine sneered.

Kurt's eyes darkened. "Because Professor Sylvester made me do it. And you made me laugh in Potions. You seemed like a nice guy, and the first person I genuinely considered getting close to in years. I thought you might actually end up being my friend, and breaking the stereotype. Obviously, you've proven me wrong."

Blaine felt a flicker of disappointment, underneath his anger and bitterness. Kurt wanted to be friends? Well, not any more, not thanks to Blaine's big mouth and horrible attitude. But the larger part of him was too satisfied at the slight hurt on Kurt's face to be truly upset over it.

"What are those?" Kurt asked, his tone suddenly sharp, and Blaine glanced at what Kurt was looking at. The three long scars on his arm. His shirt had hiked up in the conversation-or argument-that he had been holding with Kurt, and his scars had been revealed. Blaine swallowed, remembering how he had gotten them. He closed his eyes, remembering the pain, and the shock.

When his eyes opened, they were dark with fury.

"What do they look like? They're scars! How is it any of your business?" Blaine's voice had raised, and as he went up in volume, Kurt's eyebrows raised higher, until they were practically disappearing into his hairline.

"Merlin, do you make your living off of prying into other wizards' business? Is it entertaining for you, to see what gossip you can come up with? Because really, it's just rude and invasive, so butt the hell out!" Blaine had the feeling that he was going too far, but he couldn't stop. He felt some sick, twisted satisfaction at seeing the surprise and disappointment on Kurt's face, though the logical, sensible part of himself was horrified at what he was doing.

"Are you just trying to land a boyfriend or something?" Blaine didn't notice Kurt's eyes darkening, a warning sign. And so he continued. That was his biggest mistake. "Do you think I'm blind, or deaf? I heard what happened with Finn. I heard that you were a pushy, controlling bitch, practically a stalker. Am I your next conquest?"

Suddenly Blaine stopped, because he felt an exploding pain on the left side of his face. He touched his jaw, and looked at Kurt's sneering expression in shock.

"Don't flatter yourself. Yes, I had an unhealthy crush on Finn. Yes, the whole Wizarding World is aware of it. But I was fifteen. If you think I'm about to make the same mistake on a Gryffindor Prefect with a bipolar attitude and a serious need for an emotional outlet, you've got another thing coming."

Blaine was vaguely aware that these words should be hurting him, and they probably would, later when he had time to think about it, but at the moment, all he could think of was his bruising jaw.

"Let's get something very clear. You're not worth it. I'm not your friend, I'm not your boyfriend. I don't want either of those things from you. At one point, I might have been your friend. But that's been shot to hell. I don't believe in second chances, and I don't believe in associating with strangers. Don't pretend to know me, because you don't. You think I would hesitate to punch you? Because I'm a Prefect? Because I'm a fag?" Kurt's tone changed as he let the derogatory word slip past his lips, and Blaine's stomach lurched.

"I don't hesitate to set people straight when they're spewing bullshit. And I think you had better get your facts straight before accusing people of stuff like that. I don't know what kind of insecurity issues you are dealing with, but just because you got rejected, or you're lonely, doesn't mean that you can fabricate a make believe crush on my behalf. But if you're so worried about me infecting you with the gay, feel free to switch out of my classes. In fact, please do."

Kurt walked away, but after about ten paces, he turned around. "Way to break the stereotype." His tone was dripping in sarcasm and disappointment, and Blaine's stomach dropped with dread.

Merlin, this was going to be one hell of a year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Dark Side of The Moon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Language, dark adult themes

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 2,035

**Summary:** At Hogwarts, Kurt and Blaine, two wizards with dark secrets begin to discover something dark brewing in the Wizarding World. They and their friends will be forced to question the differences of good and evil, and at times, even themselves. Glee/Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I finally got the ball rolling with this story, and things are going to be a little more exciting/dramatic/angsty from here on out!

Blaine walked into Potions with a sense of dread. He had completely exploded on Kurt, and he knew that he would be regretting it. Not that he already wasn't. He had tossed and turned the previous night, trying to figure out what the hell had been going through his head when he snapped at the Slytherin.

He now had a bruise on his cheek to show for his stupidity. It was his fault really, but that didn't stop him from nursing the bruise, and his pride. Damn, Kurt had one powerful right hook. Even though, you know, he was left handed.

Sighing, Blaine took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. Oh good, the classroom was almost empty, except for a few nerdy people. Letting out a breath of relief, Blaine smiled, and walked over to his seat with a new happiness.

A happiness that was quickly dashed, the moment that Santana Lopez decided to sit down across from him, and fix him with a glare that could make Satan cower in his boots. Though Satan was probably her younger brother or something. Satan, Santana. It just fit.

"Listen up Pygmy Puff. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but it sure as hell isn't important enough to be bashing on my boy Kurt." Blaine opened his mouth and tried to protest, but Santana cut him off. "Don't you dare tell me that you didn't, or that it was a misunderstanding. Kurt told me. He never lies to me, because he never has a reason to. But now I have a reason to curse you to be a midget forever. Oh wait, you're already cursed."

Blaine glared at her. "Oh wow Lopez. Digs at my height? Very mature."

Santana simply waved him off. "It's not my job to be mature. That's Kurt's forte. My job is to make sure that no one hurts my friends. And you hurt my friend. That means there's gonna be hell to pay. Now do you mind telling me why the fuck you went off on Kurt?"

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, and ran a hand through his hair, now gelled back in its original position. "I don't know. I was having a bad day. I snapped at Wes and David too. I guess I kind of just treated the world like my punching bag, and I was wrong in doing so."

Santana shot him a judgmental look. "And you think that's going to do it? You think that you're just going to waltz up to Kurt and say that, and he'll forgive you? Kurt doesn't give out second chances. If you screwed things up, you very well might have screwed things up for good."

Blaine groaned. He had been hoping that there was some chance that Kurt might forgive him, but he knew now, hearing it from Santana's mouth, that he had fucked himself over, and there was no going back now. Great. Was he permanently destined to be a screw-up?

"But between you and me, I'm sure that we both want you and Kurt to kiss and make up." Blaine's head immediately snapped up, and his hazel eyes met Santana's dark brown ones.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, surprised that she actually wanted him and Kurt to work things out. After all, she was pretty much his closest friend, and Blaine had been cruel to Kurt. Blaine wouldn't want to forgive himself either, so why would Kurt? Or Santana for that matter?

"Look, Kurt may say that he doesn't want one, but I can tell that he really does want a boyfriend. Or even just a gay friend. I don't know, be his gay Yoda or something. But Kurt needs someone else who's like him, and even though you were a complete arse, right now, you're all he's got."

Blaine gaped at her, and swallowed. Was he truly that transparent? He knew that he was oblivious, but how had Santana found out? There was only one thing to do in a situation like this; deny, deny, deny. "I-I'm not-I mean-I-"

Santana rolled her eyes irritably, and flicked her long hair over her shoulder. "Can it Pygmy. I'm a lesbian. It's one of the perks, dead on gaydar. It's never steered me wrong. Kurt's is run on dreams and wishful thinking, so he's convinced that you're straight as a pole. I happen to know otherwise."

Blaine swallowed again. Well, hey, at least she admitted to being a lesbian. Now if she tried to blackmail him, he could hold this over her head. "Fine. You're right. I'm gay." He immediately looked over his shoulder to make sure no one heard. Catching her eye roll, he fixed her with a glare. "Don't judge. My father is bad enough, he wants it kept swept under the rug."

Santana sighed. "Fine. Whatever. As long as you make up with Kurt, and start making cute gay babies together."

Blaine quickly held up his hands in a 'stopping' motion. "No! Whoa there, I-I'm not interested in Kurt! I mean, he's…Kurt, and all, but I've already got someone. S-sorry to disappoint." Santana narrowed her eyes at him, and began tapping her nails against the table.

"You're lying. I know for a fact that no one else is out in this school, and there's only two other kids in the closet. Unless you're dating someone in fourth year or younger, because I don't keep tabs on them." Santana suddenly gazed at him piercingly. "Tell me you aren't a cougar Anderson, because otherwise, you aren't allowed around Kurt anymore."

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not dating someone younger than me. He already graduated Hogwarts, okay? And I really like him. I'm not about to ruin that for Kurt."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I see. You're not the cougar, you're being hunted by one. Seriously Anderson, are you naïve enough to think that this guy actually cares about you? He's using you for sex. Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber might not be willing to tell you, but I am. He's not interested in you for romance."

Blaine glared. "And who are you to butt into my personal life? Just because you want Kurt to stop being such a miserable bitch doesn't mean you can force me to be his boyfriend. Are you just bitter because Brittany refuses to be with you out of the closet?"

"You really have issues, don't you?"

Both Santana and Blaine whirled around to see Kurt standing in front of them, arms folded across his chest. "Santana, just go back to your own table. While you're leaving, see if you can convince Schue to let us switch partners. Oh, and by the way. Mind your own personal business. Sort out your own issues before addressing mine."

Santana glared at Kurt, but stood up and did as he said. Watching her leave, Kurt turned his icy blue eyes onto Blaine, now flecked with grey.

"You're an absolute git, you know that? Insulting me is one thing, but insulting Santana? You always go for the low blows, don't you?" Blaine swallowed. So much for getting Kurt to forgive him. It seemed like he had just made things worse.

"She-she just pushed my buttons the wrong way." Blaine muttered, staring at the table. He was tempted to snap that he didn't have to explain himself. But he was already in enough shit as it was, no need to make Kurt curse his balls off.

"And that gives you an excuse to play on her insecurities? Look Anderson, I get it. You have your own issues. But that doesn't give you license to be a bitch to the rest of the world. Deal with it on your own time, and in your own way. Get over yourself."

Blaine took a deep breath, and prepared himself. "Look Kurt, I'm sorry. I d-I was having a bad day yesterday, and I took it out on you. And today, when Santana said something, mentioned something that's a pretty big sore spot for me, I snapped."

Kurt glanced at Blaine incredulously. "You think that's it? You think I'm just going to forgive you?" Blaine stared at Kurt in shock. Wasn't he? "I told you Anderson, I don't give second chances. Just because you have anger issues doesn't change anything. Figure out some other way to take out your anger. I'm not your personal punching bag."

Slamming his cauldron down onto the ground, Kurt glared at Blaine. "Oh, and by the way, you lost the right to call me Kurt. It's either 'Hummel' or don't talk to me at all. If you value my opinion at all, I greatly prefer the latter."

Blaine sighed. This was going to be trickier than he thought.

XxXx

"You're telling me you somehow managed to pass your OWL's without knowing how to perform a simple Vanishing spell?" Kurt spoke in shock, and Blaine flushed. He felt embarrassed by Kurt's words, but he had brought it upon himself.

"Um, yeah. I mean, Sylvester let it slide for some reason." Kurt shook his head, and Blaine felt ashamed. This whole at odds thing with Kurt really wasn't working out. After all, Kurt was his Potions partner, and his Transfiguration tutor.

Professor Schue had been adamant that they stay partners, and Professor Sylvester had refused to even consider giving Blaine another tutor. Apparently Kurt was the only one qualified to teach Blaine anything. Though Blaine didn't see how that was quite possible, considering the fact that Kurt could barely speak to him without a tone of contempt in his voice.

"Sylvester doesn't just let things slide. Your parents must have bribed the school or something. There's no possible way anyone could have gotten away with that." Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"Okay, I'm not the only one with rich parents, Mr. Pureblood. My mom's a halfblood. And they did not bribe the school. In other classes, I excel. It's just Transfiguration that I suck at."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What does blood purity have to do with anything? And I highly doubt that. You seem to be inept at Potions at well. You nearly made our Felix Felices explode on us. You may not value your grades, but I most certainly do."

Blaine glared at Kurt. "Look K-Hummel. I get that you're mad at me. I get that I lost your trust or whatever. But right now you're lashing out at me, and doing the exact same thing that I did. So either you stop acting so hypocritical, or you just forgive me already, because I'm sensing a double standard here."

Icy blue eyes glaring at Blaine, Kurt slammed his book shut wordlessly, and stood, striding away, leaving the Gryffindor Prefect to slump over in defeat. Kurt's blood was rushing as he practically stormed to the dungeons.

He hated that Blaine had said that. What gave him the right to tell Kurt off, when he himself had been so cruel and vicious to both him and Santana? Where the hell did Anderson get off telling Kurt that he was being hypocritical? And why the hell did it bother Kurt so much?

Oh right. Because it was the truth.

Kurt was not proud of the fact but he was being hypocritical. He hadn't intended to, but he had put slight faith in Santana's words. He had harbored a tiny amount of hope for Blaine, and no matter how miniscule it might have been, it still hurt him, knowing that the hope had been crushed.

Was he just doomed to fall in love with every guy who talked to him? Yes, he had hoped that Blaine might be his friend. But now he knew that there would never be any friendship between them, let alone anything more. Yet Schue and Sylvester still made them work together.

Merlin, this was going to be one hell of a year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Dark Side of the Moon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Language, dark adult themes, violence

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 2,400

**Summary:** At Hogwarts, Kurt and Blaine, two wizards with dark secrets begin to discover something dark brewing in the Wizarding World. They and their friends will be forced to question the differences of good and evil, and at times, even themselves. Glee/Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Okay, so no Klaine interaction in this one, but there's more of the Unholy Trinity. In fact, there's three trinities mentioned in this one! I tried to add some fluff and humor, so let me know how I did! Reviews are love!

The month of September flew by for the students of Hogwarts, and before they knew it, they were facing the first Quidditch match of the season, and the pressure was mounting. Particularly for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Aw hell to the no! Fabray, I know you can do better than that!" Mercedes Jones, the Captain of the Slytherin team was currently trying to whip their team into shape at their last ditch practice. Emphasis on the _ditch_.

Quinn glared at her friend and Captain, and soared over to Kurt. "Tell me why you weren't made the Captain again? Everyone knows you should have gotten it, we've never lost a match with you, and you've been on the team since second year." It was the Slytherins' pride and joy, since they were pretty much eliminated from the running for House Cup before the year even started. Everyone knew that the teachers already had the points system rigged in their minds. Ironically, Sue Sylvester was the only one who was ever fair. She never gave points, period. It was no prejudice against Slytherins, just her natural hatred of students.

Kurt shrugged, and kept his eyes peeled for the Snitch, which he had already caught eight times in the past hour. "Because I don't give a damn. I do my job, but I don't care about anyone else. Well, I care about my teammates, but if it's not you, San, or Mercy who are knocked off your brooms, I don't bother to look. If it's one of you guys, I might pause to check sure that you're not bleeding to death."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette. "You're absolutely charming. But why Mercy? I love her to death, but honestly, if she drills into us any more, I'm going to have to kill her." She sent a death glare the Keeper's way, while Mercedes wasn't looking.

Kurt shrugged. "She's got a lot to live up to though. I mean, Thad was our Captain for three years, and even though we were winning before that, he made us amazing. Plus, with Jeff and Flint screwing around," he gestured sharply to the other two Chasers who were currently dive bombing the awed first years with dungbombs, "we really haven't gotten much done. The match is tomorrow, and we've barely made any progress."

Santana soared over to the pair and snorted. "Who needs progress? We didn't get any new members this year, it's the same team, except for my new Beater partner. Besides, we've got you as our Seeker, Cedes as our Keeper, and me and Zizes as the badass Beaters. Plus Quinn as Chaser." She tacked on the last statement as an afterthought, and the blonde rolled her eyes at the Latina witch.

Kurt arched his eyebrow. "What about Flint and Jeff?" All three of them turned their heads, just in time to see the two boys engaging each other in a tickle fight, which resulted in the two of them tumbling into the mud.

Santana rolled her eyes. "As long as Wilson and Sterling manage to keep their brain damage to themselves, we should be fine. Quinn's our best scorer, and Mercy can keep guard of the hoops. It's basically all on you to win us the match.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically. As if he didn't know. The pressure was always on for the Seeker. Ninety percent of the time, the fate of the match depended on him. And having dealt with that since he was twelve, he could honestly say that it did not get easier with time.

"Hummel! Lopez! Fabray! Get back in positions, or I swear, I will have you running wind sprints until graduation!" Mercedes shouted, glowering at the three Slytherin Quidditch players who were currently unoccupied with doing anything, other than focusing solely on their chitter chatter. All three of them rolled their eyes, and Kurt lazily reached out an arm, plucking the Snitch from what seemed like midair, without even glancing at it, much to the envy of the team, and the spectators.

"Someone needs to lock her up in Azkaban." Santana muttered. "She's been spending way too much time around Professor Sylvester. That's what we get for having a Transfiguration nut as a Captain." Professor Sue Sylvester was known for her creative and eloquent insults-perhaps why she had such a soft spot for Kurt, though she would forever deny it-which often included threatening students to make them run wind sprints along the Quidditch Pitch.

"Please. If it were Sylvester, you know that she would figure out a way to keep us here past graduation, and into our seventies." Kurt said with a snort. "That lady is batshit crazy. Yet for some reason, I'm fond of her."

Another piercing sound was blown from Mercedes' whistle, and the three companions all scattered, to continue training in preparation for their upcoming game. Though what they really needed to do was spy on the other team for any strategies or tricks.

Merlin knew they needed it.

XxXx

"Remind me, why did you wake me up at six in the morning to prepare for a game I have no interest in?" Blaine asked his two friends wearily? And yeah, he probably owed it to them for being an ass, but when they had all realized what was the driving force, they had quickly forgiven him. If only Kurt could be so gracious.

"Because, we want to see Slytherin get creamed! Besides, it's Quidditch! You love Quidditch! And watching the teams, and seeing their moves in a public, non-espionage setting-which is perfectly legal-would totally give us an edge at our next game!" David crowed happily, and Blaine blearily rubbed his eyes, stumbling his way onto a bench, and trying to butter his toast. When he realized that he was attempting to spread bacon on top of the bread, he gave up, and settled for plunking his head down on the wooden table.

"But it's early! And we don't care! We already know that Hufflepuff is going to get destroyed, there's really no hope for them. So why go and watch? It's the same team from last year, except for that new Beater."

David sighed exasperatedly, and rolled his eyes. "But Blaine! It's Quidditch! Who cares who's playing? And just because they're pretty much the same team doesn't mean they have to reuse their same strategies!"

This time, it was Wes who rolled his eyes at David. "Uh, yeah, they do. Their strategy is to have Miss Priss Head Girl score as many goals as possible, and then have Hummel catch the golden Snitch without even trying."

Blaine immediately perked up at the sound of Kurt's name, something which Wes and David immediately caught on to. "What's your deal with Hummel anyways?" Wes inquired suspiciously. "I mean, you have been acting really weirdly about him. Are you like in love with him or something?"

Rolling his hazel eyes, Blaine shook his head. "No. I'm with Jeremiah, you guys know that. But Kurt's nice. He's different, and I think we could have been friends, before I blew it. I mean, you guys know what I'm like around that time, but Kurt doesn't, and he wasn't about to put up with it."

David raised an eyebrow. "I dunno Blaine, you've been kind of obsessing over him lately. So you blew it with him. This seems like a whole lot of effort just for someone who could be a potential friend." He thought his logic was sound, until Blaine countered him.

"So you're saying that you guys never went through any effort being my friend?" Blaine questioned skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Wes sighed. "I'm not saying that. But it's seventh year. You've never really interacted with anyone besides me and David, outside of Quidditch, and the Gobstones Club. Do you really want to start 'making friends' now?"

Blaine simply looked at his two friends. "No time like the presence. I didn't realize that there was a time limit of when I could make friends." And with those parting words, Blaine began striding off to the Quidditch Pitch, leaving a sighing Wes and David behind.

"What are we going to do with him? He falls so hard, and something tells me he's going to become absolutely smitten with Hummel." David said with a sigh, watching his best friend's back dejectedly. Wes shrugged.

"Well, right now he's obsessed with Jeremiah. And Hummel isn't talking to him. So it's not a problem. Blaine can be an ass around that time, and rumors have it that Hummel's a bitch. So we probably won't have any issues with them."

"Yeah, but do we really want him with Jeremiah? I mean, he's basically a pedophile. Sure, Hummel seems like a ice queen, but maybe he'll be better for Blaine then that Malkins worker." Wes frowned, disapprovingly.

"Hummel is a pureblood. Blaine's dad would never stand for it, and to be honest, it doesn't make me that happy either." David shrugged, and looked back to where Blaine had walked away.

"Well, it really doesn't matter. As long as Blaine's happy, and he doesn't get hurt." However, the frown was still in place on Wes' face.

"But who's to say that they won't both hurt him?"

XxXx

"Jones, Lopez, Zizes, Fabray, Wilson, Sterling, and HUMMEL!"

The Slytherin side of the pitch exploded in cheers, waving about emerald and silver banners wildly. As the most hated House of Hogwarts, filled with purebloods, and the ancestors of Death Eaters, they didn't have a good reputation. But their Quidditch team was their shining stars. They were basically the rockstars of the House, having handed every other Quidditch team their arses on a platter, for the past twenty years.

Maybe it was the terrifying fear instilled in each of them by Sue Sylvester. Maybe it was the ever burning desire to impress the often stereotypical pureblood families. But probably, it was because there was nothing like the thrill of winning.

"And, now, for the underdogs of the game, the Hufflepuff badgers! Hudson, Marshall, King, Pierce, Evans, Blackwood, and SELWYN!"

The Hufflepuff team shot into the air in a flash of yellow and black, and even though three fourths of the school was rooting for them, they didn't get quite as loud applause as the Slytherins did. Maybe it was because Sue Sylvester seemed to take up a whole small nation by herself, with just her voice and a muggle megaphone. Maybe it was because everyone knew Hufflepuff was doomed from the start. But no matter what, everyone knew in their minds how the match would end.

"And now the match begins! I'm Nick Duval, here to offer you commentary on the Quidditch! Not that we don't all know how it's going to end, it's always rigged for Slytherin, but they're a bunch of badasses, so who cares?"

"Duval! Comment on the plays, not the teams!" McGonagall, stern as ever, was glaring at Nick Duval, who was attempting to not show bias. But as a Slytherin himself, and the third musketeer of Flint and Jeff's terrible trio, it was nearly impossible.

"It's a battle of the brothers, as the Hudson-Hummel duo are fighting on opposite sides. But Hummel's the best Seeker since Potter, and probably better-not bias Professor!-so Slytherin's probably going to win again. Oh look, Fabray scored two goals! Wonder how that happened!"

"It happened because she threw the Quaffle into the hoop twice, while you were busy commenting on Kurt Hummel's seeking abilities." McGonagall said acidly, and Nick Duval's shrug could be seen from everywhere in the stadium.

"What can I say? Hummel's a badass! Oh, and two more goals, this time for Wilson! Hey, has Hummel seen the Snitch? Is this going to be another one of those five minute games? I mean, let's all bow down to our-I mean the-Seeker, but really, what fun are those games? Let's have a bit more drama! Oh, speaking of drama, it seems that Lopez and Zizes are having a little too much fun with those Bludgers, aiming them at Hudson and Evans. Aren't they friends with those guys? Anyways, while Hummel goes on his inevitable quest for the Snitch, which should end in like two minutes-"

"DUVAL!"

"Sorry Professor! Like I was saying, Evans has tried thrice now, to make a goal, but Jones keeps blocking him. I wonder if those two are-erm-'getting blocked' in other areas of their lives. I mean, they are dating-"

"DUVAL! YOU WERE ASSIGNED TO COMMENT ON QUIDDITCH, NOT THE SEX LIVES OF THE PLAYERS!"

"Wow, Minnie just said 'sex'!"

The whole pitch burst into laughter. As far as Slytherins went, Nick was a pretty easy going one, and watching him get cuffed over the ear by Sue Sylvester, who was sitting behind them, was pretty funny.

"DETENTION DUVAL! AND SUE, WE DO NOT PHYSICALLY HARM OUR STUDENTS!"

The general student population snorted. Yeah, obviously Sylvester had not gotten that memo in her many years of teaching. As they finally turned back to the match, they all saw a bored looking Kurt Hummel, standing in the middle of the pitch, holding a fluttering gold ball in his hand. No one knew how long he had been standing there, but without a doubt, he had ended the game.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, HUMMEL'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! AFTER A WHOPPING EIGHT MINUTES! I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO BE DISAPPOINTED THAT IT WASN'T SHORTER, OR HAPPY THAT IT WAS LONGER! MERLIN, THE THINGS THAT CAN BE SAID FOR NATURAL REFLEXES! IT LOOKS LIKE ONCE AGAIN, SLYTHERIN'S WON THE MATCH!"

The other side of the pitch burst into loud cheers, ecstatic that their team had once again one. Surely there would be a party that night. And of course, the benefits of living in the dungeons were endless. Sylvester never came down there, and the noise never reached the ears of patrolling teachers. It was virtually the best place to have parties, and when they were hosted by the Three Musketeers, they were pretty damn awesome.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A YEAR!"


End file.
